Ian and Amy's Happy Ending
by DyingOfBoredominNYC
Summary: This is a songfic on Avril Lavigne's "Happy Ending" One-shot. Brief distraction from "The London Escapade" Just read and review.


**A/N:**

**Musicabunnie: It's not my fault that I got distracted from ****The London Escapade****!**

**Lan: Yeah, right.**

**Musicabunnie: I was at a football game listening to my headphones. Totally not my fault.**

**Lan: Get to work on your story. I get to meet Amy soon!**

**Musicabunnie: Only after you say that I don't own this song or the 39 clues**

**Lan: Fine. Musicabunnie does not own the 39 clues or the song Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Musicabunnie: That's better...**

* * *

**Amy and Ian's "Happy Ending"**** (A/N: This is the day of ****The London Escapade****)**

_It was a bright morning in London. Nellie was cooking breakfast, Dan was sleeping and Amy was listening to the radio and quietly singing along. (A/N: __**Amy thinks like this**__). This song came onto the radio_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh)

_**My happy ending with Ian is nonexistent. Hmm… better turn the volume up.**_

Let's talk this over

_**I really wish we had talked our "relationship" over**_

It's not like we're dead

_**Not yet anyway**_

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

_**Why did he feel like he had to betray me?**_

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

_**Being buried underground is a little like a dead city**_

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

_**I thought you loved me, Ian**_

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

_**I thought you were …nice...**_

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

_**You lost it. I didn't do anything**_

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

_**I don't want to remember Ian anymore**_

All this time you were pretending

_**And lying and teasing me**_

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends

_**Natalie and the Lucians. Sounds like a band. Of megalomaniacs. **_

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

_**It has to be difficult to live with a bunch of liars and pretenders**_

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

_**Of course they do. Better than I do. **_

All the things you hide from me

_**Yep**_

All the stuff that you do?

_**Most of the stuff you do is their idea**_

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

_**He saved us from the yakuza and he saved me from that moving statue**_

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

_**He did, didn't he**_

It's nice to know we had it all

_**Not quite but close**_

Thanks for watching as I fall

_**He didn't do that exactly. HE JUST SHUT ALISTAIR, DAN AND I IN A CAVE. Not to mention Australia, when his mother tried to have the sharks eat me**_

And letting me know we were done

_**Shutting me in a cave kind of killed our relationship**_

_Nellie came in the room saying something about breakfast. She found Amy singing this._

He was everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything

That I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

* * *

**Lan: Musicabunnie, next time you do a songfic, choose something from the Beatles.**


End file.
